Different Kinds Of Love
by kalakat08
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my tumblr; jasico, pernico, percabeth, jasper, etc.
1. Intro

So this is gonna be a collection of fics I have published on my tumblr that aren't long enough to have their own fic. Some are gonna be Pernico, Jasico, Percabeth, Jasper, anything I really feel like writing. The chapters will be labeled as to which ship it is, and the updating will be pretty random. Hope you enjoy, and make sure to review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Studying pernico

_so this is a really quick drabble, sorry its so short_

_Percy annoys Nico while he's trying to study_

"Nico?" Percy asked on the other end of the couch.

"Mmmmh," he replied, not taking his eyes away from his book.

"Joffery is the one everyone hates, right?"

"Yup."

"But, he's being so nice to Sansa right now,"

"That's what they want you to think, trust me, he's an asshole."

"When are the dragons coming?"

"I'm not telling you, you're just gonna have to watch and see."

"Ned dies, right?"

When Nico didn't respond, Percy took that as a yes.

"So what happens to everyone else?"

"Keep watching," Nico repeated.

"I want to know now!" Percy fake whined, kicking his foot against Nico's leg. When he still got no response, he made his way across the couch until he was practically on top of Nico, his eyes popping up over the edge of the book.

"Let me guess, after Ned dies, an army of dragons and wolves come to defend him. Joffery and the Lannisters all die, except the one Peter Drinklage plays, because everyone loves Peter Drinklage. Ned gets resurrected from the dead, Sansa lands a guy thats worthy of her, the girl with the dragons does a bunch of awesome stuff, and everyone goes home happy. The end."

Finally looking up from his book, an annoyed Nico met his boyfriends eyes.

"Yes, you figured it out. Congrats."

Percy chuckled, "I told you _Game of Thrones_ is predictable," he joked.

Sighing, Nico returned to his reading, _Medical Terminology for Health Professions._ Percy continued watching him with half his face peeking out over the book.

"That looks really boring."

"It's not that bad." Nico said, flipping the page.

"Well obviously, you read it all the time."

"It's called studying, Percy, maybe you should do some of your own."

"Nah, I'd rather annoy you."

Nico raised the book so that it covered Percy's face and tried to focus on Jadassohn-Lewandowski Syndrome, a syndrome in which you have abnormally thick, curved nails. He was interrupted though, when he felt someones fingers begin to tickle his side.

"Hey!" Nico warned, letting his book fall so it hit Percy in the head.

"Talk to me, I'm bored." Percy complained, starting to tickle Nico again.

"If your bored," Nico said, squirming under Percy, "Then go watch _Game of Thrones_."

"That's boring too."

Groaning dramatically, Nico raised the book above his head so he could look Percy in the eye.

"If I talk to you for ten minutes, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!" Percy said, reaching for the textbook and flinging it down below the couch.

"Um, excuse me, that was a very expensive textbook." Nico said, reaching for it to fix the spine. Percy caught his hand though, and intertwined their fingers so they were holding hands.

"How cute," Nico remarked, "So what did you-"

Nico had planned to ask Percy what he wanted to talk about, but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

When Percy pulled back, Nico was smirking."So that's what you meant by talking?"

"Shut up," Percy replied, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again.


	3. Wake Up! jasico

_Nico tries to carry Jason to bed, but it doesnt really work_

The two boys lay on the couch, the only light in the room coming from the television screen. Jason had his feet propped onto Nico's lap, his head resting on the other end of the couch. Nico was sitting up and resting his head on his arm, completely uninterested in the movie. He had no idea what it was, or the plot of the movie. All he he knew was that it was about a boat.

"What are we watching again?" he asked in a monotone.

"_Titanic." _Jason whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

"It's based off of the real Titanic sinking in 1912?"

"Mmhhhh…" Jason hummed.

"And you like this movie?" Nico questioned.

Shooting a glare from the other end of the couch, Jason replied, "This was way more fun to watch with Reyna, she would actually pay attention."

"You're the one making me watch with you!" Nico laughed. Jason raised his foot off his lap and pressed it against Nico's cheek, shushing him with his sock.

"Just watch the movie, my favorite part is coming up." Jason muttered.

As two hours passed, Jason's commentary lessened and Nico's interest grew.

Tears gathered in Nico's eyes as Jack sunk down into the icy cold depths, Rose watching helplessly. He reached a hand out and shook Jason, "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered.

"It's one of the biggest movie spoilers out there, everyone knows Jack dies-"

"Shhhh!" Nico interrupted, concentrating on the screen. Some more time passed and soon the credits rolled, the clock on the television reading 1:03 AM.

"Alright, I'll admit, that was a pretty good movie. I wonder if Hazel has seen it?" Nico questioned, pushing Jason's feet off his lap. Standing up, the son of Hades stretched his arms above his head and groaned loudly.

"C'mon, lets go to bed." he yawned, shoving Jason's shoulder. When no response was given, Nico looked down to see the blonde fast asleep, his neck bent at an odd ankle and his mouth wide open.

"Great," Nico muttered to himself. Shaking his arm again, Nico whispered his boyfriends name, getting increasingly louder and louder.

"Jason! Wake up!" he shouted into the sleeping Jason's ear. Climbing onto his lap, Nico shook his shoulders while calling his name.

"Jason, please wake up…" he whined. When nothing worked, a thought crossed his mind.

'_Jason's carried me to bed before, heck, he's carried me a bunch of places, maybe I could lift him?'_

Nico contemplated this idea for a good minute, still straddling a sleeping Jason. Sighing, he stood up and reached under Jason's armpits, lifting him up into a sitting position.

"Gods, you're heavy…" he grumbled, trying to haul Jason off the couch. Nico felt him stir in his arms, snoring a little, before going back to sleep again. Despite the occasional nightmare or Nico's screaming, the blonde was a heavy sleeper, and Nico wasn't surprised that Jason wasn't waking up. Dragging him off the bed, the son of Jupiter's feet hit the ground with a thud, and Nico began to drag him across the room. Grunting, the younger teen managed to make it halfway before needing to stop and rest.

"This isn't working," Nico sighed, sitting on top of his passed out boyfriend. Grabbing a pillow and blanket, Nico placed the pillow under Jason's head and tossed the blanket over him. He then crawled under the blanket, so he was laying on top of Jason again, and rested his head against the blondes chest. Humming to himself, Nico got comfortable and placed a hand over Jason's heart, feeling the soft heart beat through his fingers. Sleep washed over him, and before Nico could even realize what he was doing, he was pulled into a deep slumber.

When Nico woke, sunlight was trying to peek through his closed eyes. Groaning in annoyance, Nico turned over and buried his head into a pillow, pulling the comforter up closer around him. The bed he was laying in was warm and smelled good, like fabric softener and cologne. Nico stretched out his limbs, enjoying the way his skin felt against the soft mattress. As his mind began to wake up, Nico remembered watching the movie with Jason, how sad it was, Jason falling asleep, Nico having to carry him to bed or trying too…

The son of Hades sat up with a jolt, throwing the covers off of him. He was laying in Jason's bed, windows open letting the breeze come in.

'_How did I get here?' _he thought, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Jason?" he called. Footsteps came from down the hall, and there stood Jason in the doorway, only wearing plaid pajama bottoms and SPQR socks.

"Oh, you're awake," Jason smiled, leaning against the door frame, "I made breakfast, do you want some?"

"Yeah…" Nico rubbed the sleep from his eyes and swung his legs over the bed so he was sitting up, "How did I get here?"

"Well, I woke up last night in the middle of my apartment with a sleeping Nico on my chest and my arm twisted in a very odd position. I assumed you tried to bring me to bed after the movie ended, dragging me across the room in the process. But, then you got tired so you decided to stop and then you fell asleep on me." Jason smirked and moved to sit next to Nico on the bed.

Nico blushed, "Yeah, I guess I did fall asleep…sorry."

"It's okay, it was a nice gesture," Jason smiled, "After I woke up I decided to complete your mission and I brought us here."

"Thank you…" Nico blushed again, wrapping his arms around himself.

Jason kept smiling at him, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

"What?" Nico finally asked, shoving Jason's shoulder, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Jason laughed and leaned over, placing a soft kiss against Nico's slightly chapped lips. Nico kissed him back, hoping his morning breath wasn't too disgusting. Jason's mouth tasted like coffee and he smelled like soap, his lips were soft as the kissed Nico's gently. Pulling away, Jason rested his forehead against Nico's and stared into his dark eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, for what Nico wasn't sure, maybe his failed attempt to carry him to bed?

"No problem," he muttered back. Jason smiled again, a kissed Nico quickly on the nose.

"C'mon, I made breakfast!" he announced, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.


End file.
